


Tell Me What You See

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Formalwear, Gentle Sex, Kinktober 2019, Mirror Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Stress Relief, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: After a stressful night at a charity benefit, Vision and Wanda engage in some much needed 'stress relief', while each tries to see themselves through the other's eyes.For Kinktober Day 11: mirror sex/ formal wear.





	Tell Me What You See

Wanda Maximoff was not a fan of the fancy dinners or various charity benefits that the Avengers were regularly expected to attend. The unpleasant, but sadly accepted reality was that, due to the mistakes of her past, Wanda was watched more closely at these events, and probably always would be.

She had to dress up, look pretty, be polite, paste on a smile.. Wanda had more or less learned to go through the motions of it all at this point, but that didn't mean that every one of these events didn't put her under massive amounts of unneeded stress from having to be 'on' the whole time.

The only bright spot on these nights was Vision. He was almost always at her side, either holding her hand or with his arm around her waist. The masses watched him just as closely as they did Wanda, because of Tony Stark's mistakes rather than anything Vision himself had done, but he handled the scrutiny much better than she did. Vision was a constant, steady presence for Wanda to cling to if she was struggling.

It didn't hurt that he looked damn good in a suit, and, Wanda smirked at the thought, he was absolutely brilliant at helping her relieve pent-up stress when these events were over.  
\--

Vision, in contrast, actually quite liked the events, even if it was for the uncharacteristically selfish reason that he liked seeing Wanda in formal wear.. And, well, he often needed the 'stress relief' afterwards as much as she did, even if he did not always realize it at the time.

The dress she was wearing now, to a benefit for a charity he had completely forgotten the name of, was a rather sinful shade of red, hugging her perfect curves in all the right places, and showing just enough cleavage to be sexy, but still respectable.

Vision could not take his eyes off her. Not that he ever could, but especially not in a dress like that. He watched her go through the motions, looking pretty, being polite, pasting on a smile.

And when he saw that smile become a little too forced, saw her jaw clench, her fingers twitch.. When he saw that it was getting all too much, that she'd had enough.. He excused them both, and took his Wanda home.  
\--

Vision watched as Wanda leaned against the Vanity in their room, glancing at herself in the mirror as she let her hair down, running her fingers through it to remove a minor tangle. Let out a breath she had been holding for far too long.

And as beautiful as he knew she looked, as much as he loved seeing her in that gorgeous dress, Vision felt guilty for having taken any joy in an event that had brought his beloved so much stress.

"Are you alright, Wanda?" He asked gently.

"I will be.." Wanda tilted her head, wincing slightly at a twinge in her neck. "I can tolerate them a little better now, but these events never really get any easier.. How do you do it?"

"Mostly.. Because you need me to."

"Really?"

"Really.." Vision shrugged off his suit-jacket and unbuttoned his shirt before moved to stand behind her, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. "You looked so beautiful Tonight.."

"You always say that.." Wanda sighed at his kiss.

"Because you are always beautiful.." Another kiss. And another, gently pulling down the zipper on her dress and kissing each bit of newly exposed skin. "You are feeling rather tense, love.."

"Mmmm.. maybe you could help me with that.."

"Maybe I could.." Vision moved to steer her towards their bed.

"Wait.." Wanda stopped him. Eased her arms out of the dress's sleeves to let the whole thing drop and pool at her feet, leaving her in just her panties. "Help me here."

"O-On the vanity?" Vision was mildly confused, and now rather distracted. He didn't realize earlier that Wanda had gone bra-less.

"I.. Wanda nodded towards the mirror, "I want to watch us.. You think I am beautiful.. tell me what you see."

"Alright.." Vision pressed another kiss to the back of her neck, then kissing lower over her shoulder. "Look, Wanda.. I see the most beautiful woman on this Earth.."

"Hmm.." Wanda looked at both of their reflections. Vision's expression completely certain, hers a little unsure. "Do you really?"

"I do.." Vision's hands ran gently over Wanda's body, caressing her soft breasts. "What do you see?"

"Barbat chipes" Wanda replied, her breath catching, reaching behind her to tug at the zipper of Vision's trousers. "A handsome man. I don't think any one else sees him quite how I do, but that's okay, because he isn't theirs. He is mine. A mea. Mine."

"And are you mine, Wanda?" Vision's hand slipped beneath the waistband of Wanda's panties, the same shade of red as her dress, slipped lower, into silky wetness.

"Yes" Wanda gasped, parting her legs slightly. "I'm yours, Vizh.. Sunt a ta. I'm yours."

"I am a lucky man.." Vision moved his hands from Wanda's body just long enough to pull down her panties and help her out of them, then push his own trousers down. "Look at you.. you are so beautiful, Wanda.."

Wanda's eyes moved to the mirror again, bracing her hands on the vanity. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, her mussed because she hadn't brushed it yet. To her own eyes, she looked quite the mess, but in Vision's..

"I'm beautiful?"

"You are.." His hands rested delicately on Wanda's hips, and a soft moan escaped him as he gently slipped inside her.

"Vision.." Wanda's breath hitched.

"Are you okay?" Vision asked. "I'm not hurting you?"

"No" Wanda assured him. "Definitely not."

"Good.."

Vision moved slowly at first, gentle, as this was not a common angle for them. Only increased his pace when Wanda pushed back to meet his movements, breath catching in his throat, his grip on her hips tightening just a little.

Wanda felt the stressful tension of the day slowly leaving her body as a different, much more pleasant sort of tension took its place. As her breathing grew heavier, cries of pleasure becoming louder, Wanda looked to the mirror again so she could see Vision's face. His vibrant blue eyes seemed slightly glazed, his own pleasure reaching it's peak, but he was so focused on her, love still shining through the cloud of lust.

She saw one of his hands slip from her hip to between her legs, and it took only a few firm strokes of his fingers before she was crying out his name, her body engulfed in waves of pleasure as she came, and he was right there with her, her name spilling from his lips like a prayer.

Wanda's legs almost buckled, but Vision's arms locked tightly around her, not letting her fall. He drew her close, both of them moving on slightly shaky legs before collapsing in bed in a happy, satisfied heap.

"Mmm.." Wanda curled into Vision's chest, now perfectly relaxed. "I love you.."

"I love you too" Vision held her tightly.

"You really think I'm beautiful.." She whispered, "Don't you?"

"No" Vision replied seriously. "I know you are beautiful."

Wanda smiled softly, curling even closer. For him, her smiles were real.


End file.
